


Retirement Papers, Or Not?

by celticheart72



Category: Replicant
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Jake Riley. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.





	1. Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!”
> 
> WARNINGS: vaginal fingering in a public place

 

Jake’s buddies from his precinct decided to have a going away party for him at their favorite bar after he had a day to recover from his injuries. You smiled from your seat in a corner booth near the back of the bar while you watched him mingling with his friends, talking and laughing, and looking so much less stressed. Of course, it helped that his old captain wasn’t there and someone else would be responsible for continuing the Torch investigation.

He caught your eye from across the room and grinned with a twinkle in those blue eyes of his that made your heart skip a beat. Jake Riley was up to something, you just weren’t sure what yet. When he reached your table he took a seat next to you and pulled you up into his lap.

“Fancy meeting a pretty girl like you in a cop bar.”

“What safer place for a girl to be than surrounded by cops?’

His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as his hand slipped under your ass and started to pull the fabric of your skirt up. Thankfully because of the way you were sitting in the booth and the dim lighting anyone looking at you couldn’t actually see what he was trying to do.

When he had access to your bare skin his fingers tickled over your inner thigh until they got to your panties and slipped under the fabric.

You sucked in a breath in shock, Jake was a retired cop, and you were surrounded by cops. “We can’t do that here!”

The pad of one of his fingers stroked over your swelling pussy lips and he grinned when he was met with slick skin. “I beg to differ. We can if you’re quiet. Just don’t look at me.”

Your eyes widened as he added another finger to the one already exploring your pussy and you felt yourself get wetter. His chin gestured forward and you turned your head to stare at the TV over the bar playing some hockey game that most of the cops were focused on.

Jake’s fingers stroked you for a few agonizing minutes before you felt one of his fingers feeling for your entrance and sliding inside of you when it found it’s prize.

“Damn baby, you’re tight.”

His finger slowly fucked you while you sat in his lap doing everything in your power not to shift your hips or make any kind of noise to bring attention to what was going on. One of his fingers moved up over your lips to find your clit and stroke it while the finger inside of you curled over your g spot. Your heart hammered in your chest and you whimpered at the feeling.

“Feels like you’re about to cum baby.” Jake’s voice was gravellier than normal, you could tell he was immensely turned on. “It’s okay, you can cum, just don’t make a sound.”

Easier said than done, you thought, he was the one always accusing you of trying to wake the dead when you came. One finger started circling over your clit while the other thrust into you faster and you’d swear that the wet sounds his finger was making in your pussy could be heard over the rest of the noise in the bar. When your orgasm hit you clenched down on his finger and held your breath until the spasms stopped he pulled his hand from under your skirt.

“I told you that you could cum without making a sound.” Jake’s amused voice said from behind you.

You turned your head to look at him and he was just pulling his wet finger out of his mouth. Leaning back you pressed your lips to his and tasted yourself on his tongue. That was almost as intoxicating as what he’d just done to you. “Maybe next time you think I’m going to wake the dead you should just gag me.”

That put a very interested grin onto Jake’s face.


	2. Detective Flattery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> WARNINGS: flirting, sexual teasing

Jake sat on the back of the ambulance watching you walk toward him. He was holding an ice pack on his temple over his left eye and you could see bloody gauze under it. With a shake of your head you smiled at him and he just bounced his eyebrows in response.

“Detective.”

“Doctor.”

Motioning to the ice pack you set your bag down next to him. “Let me see.”

He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat but did as you asked.

You rolled your eyes at the gash above his eyebrow. “You’re going to need stitches.”

“Yeah, I figured. You gonna fix me up?”

“I’m not going to be able to get you to go to the ER am I?”

“Probably not.”

“You are the most frustrating, stubborn, cynical, demanding, domineering…”

The more you groused at him the wider his grin got. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. “Aren’t those all reasons you love me?”

“Aren’t I lucky?” Most of your colleagues had no idea the two of you were married. You’d never changed your last name and he was just as surly with you as he was with everyone else. Your eyes scanned him for any other injuries, and you shook your head. “Is there any part of your body that I  _haven’t_ put stitches in?”

“Well…” His eyes bounced down meaningfully and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Jake Riley, if I ever have to put stitches  _THERE_  you’re going to have more problems than just the need for stitches.” You lifted a hand and brushed your fingers over his jawline before hiding the gesture behind checking his pupils with a penlight. “Alright, come over to the morgue and I’ll stitch you up before I start the autopsy. I swear, you are the only living person who comes to the morgue for stitches.”

He dropped his voice so only you could hear him. “Well maybe if the Coroner wasn’t so pretty I’d go to the ER instead.”

“Flatterer.”

He jumped off the back of the ambulance and stood next to you, so close your breast was touching his bicep. Jake dropped his head to your ear and he whispered against it. “That flattery got me into your bed.” With that your husband chuckled and walked over to one of the crime scene investigators.

You shook your head and snickered. He was right of course, and you didn’t regret it one bit.


	3. Stood Up Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me for this long, but I love you for it.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mild sexual teasing

Jake missed another dinner date at your favorite Italian restaurant. It was technically your third anniversary as a couple and the fifth dinner date he missed in the last month. Rather than being upset about it, he was trying to bring down a serial killer after all, you decided to order your favorite meals to go and headed back to your house. Two hours after he should have shown up at the restaurant Jake walked through the front door.

“Honey! I’m home.”

You’d kept the food warm in the oven, figuring he’d show up late and starving. “In the kitchen, baby.”

By the time he made it to the kitchen you were pulling the aluminum to go containers from the oven and carrying them to the table with oven mitts. His eyes swept over your sweatpants, tank top, and bare feet then to the take out on the table and he dropped into his chair.

“Damn. I did it again didn’t I?”

“It’s alright Jake. I know you’ve been under a lot of stress with the Torch case.”

“Mehhhhh, it’s not a damn excuse to keep standing you up.” He shook his head and picked up his fork as he stared at the food in front of him. “I don’t know how you’ve put up with me for this long, but I love you for it.”

“Jacob Riley, I put up with you because I love you too and I understand what you’re dealing with.” You set a glass of iced tea in front of him and his blue eyes lifted to yours.

“At least my retirement goes through in a few weeks.”

Taking your seat at the table you smiled over at him. “That will be nice.”

“Yeah. Guess I have what, five missed dinner dates to make up for?”

“Mmmm, and the day on the water you promised me three weeks ago.”

“If I take you out on the boat this weekend will you wear that string bikini?”

You raised an eyebrow and gave him a coy look. “If you take me this weekend I might not wear anything at all.”

That got you a mischievous grin as his eyes danced over your skin.


	4. If You're Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Open up.”
> 
> WARNINGS: blow-job

You were laying on the bed flipping through the pages of a magazine when you heard Jake walk in the front door.

“Where are you, baby?”

“In the bedroom, Jake.”

He walked through the door with a grin on his scruffy face and his blue eyes twinkling.

Setting your hand flat over the magazine you had been looking at you couldn’t help but grin at him. “What are you grinning about Jake Riley?”

Jake was busy pulling his t-shirt over his head and shucking his dress shoes. His eyes met yours as his hands moved to the buckle of his belt. “I do believe someone told someone else this morning that if that someone else got home while someone was still awake that someone would be inclined to give someone else the best blow job of his life?”

Your lip quirked up on the side as Jake slowly undid his buckle and unzipped his jeans. “I do seem to recall that conversation. Is someone else cashing in that blow job now?”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest and he shed his jeans then moved over to the bed next to where you were laying. He stood in front of you and stroked his cock until it was hard while you licked your lips and watched him. Moving to straddle you he scooted up close to your face until his cock was touching your lips.

“Open up.”

Opening your mouth, you reached your tongue out to run it over the head of his cock which he moved slowly into your mouth. Your tongue licked his head and length while he thrust his hips gently and you reached up to wrap a hand around his shaft to stroke him as he thrust. His blue eyes watched you concentrating on covering every inch of him with your hand and your mouth, sucking and licking as he continued the motion of his hips. He reached down a hand and put it through your hair, pushing your head forward on his cock as he thrust a little faster. The head of his cock touched the back of your throat each time until you felt a little like you were choking on him.

He was making soft grunting and ‘ooh’ sounds as you stroked and sucked him which was turning you on even more than you already were. Your hand reached up to caress his balls and pull on them a little bit and you felt them tighten in your hand signaling Jake was close to cumming. His hips were thrusting faster with his hand pushing your head and you hummed as your tongue ran over his cock until his motion stilled and he exploded in your mouth. You swallowed all of his cum that you could but some escaped out of the corner of your mouth with some drool.

Using the back of your hand you wiped the side of your mouth when he pulled back then kissed over his shaft and the head of his cock as he moved away from you to lay on his side.

“You were a little faster than normal.” You grinned at him.

His blue eyes narrowed on you as he returned the grin. “I’ve been thinking about that blow job all day.”

“Have you?”

“Yes. And what I was going to do to you after.”

You arch an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Do tell.”


	5. Chainsaws and Nasal Strips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I do not snore."
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

“I told you Jake, before I spend the night again you need some of those strips you put on your nose to keep you from snoring.” You turn your head to look at him while you walk into the drug store.

He has his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows slanted inward toward his nose over his irritated blue eyes, and his mouth is twisted to the side. “I do not snore.”

You stop suddenly and turn to face him. His hands reach out to your upper arms to keep you steady after he collides with you. “Jake Riley, you snore like a chainsaw and I don’t think I got but an hour of sleep last night. I love you but I’m going to have to start going home at night after…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get your point.” He waves his hand forward and you turn and start walking again. “I still don’t believe I snore. Maybe you’re snoring and waking yourself up.”

Once again you stop and turn to look at him. He just rolls his eyes. It takes half an hour to decide which of the nasal strips he needs. That night after two mind blowing orgasms you get the little box of nasal strips out.

“Seriously? You’re still going to make me do that?”

Your shoulders bounce and you start to get out of the bed until his hand on your forearm stops you.

“Fine, put that stupid strip on my nose, but don’t go home.”

Smiling you turn back to him and apply the strip over his nose like it instructs. Four hours later you’re waking him up and holding your phone out.

He pushes up on his forearms and blinks sleepy blue eyes at you. The anti-snore strip you put on his nose before going to bed is curiously missing. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

You hit the play button on your phone and out float the notes of a slumbering Jake, snoring louder than a chainsaw. “Now tell me you don’t snore.”

“Fine. I snore.” Jake grins at you mischievously. “I can make it up to you.”

“Twice. And…” You poke a finger in his chest. “You’re going to keep the strip on this time.”

He licks his lips and his eyebrows bounce as he shifts down between your legs.


	6. Ugly Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing, stripping, masturbation, mutual masturbation, cowgirl position sex

 

Jake was still lying in bed, the sheet pulled over his hips but one well-muscled thigh was on display, as was most of his chest. He’d been working so hard to try to close the Torch case before his retirement that you didn’t have the heart to wake him when you got up to get in the shower. Smiling at the peaceful look on his face you went about getting dressed.

You were walking out of the closet buttoning your blouse when his sleep-roughened voice came to your ears.

“That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor.” He was propped up on an elbow watching you, the sheet having slipped a little further down his hips and you could see his erection underneath it.

Smiling you quirked an eyebrow at him and stopped the motion of your fingers. “Is that so?”

He nodded. “Yeah, take it off.”

His words sent a jolt of electric heat between your thighs and your fingers moved quickly to undo the buttons you had already secured. Pulling the shirt off you let it float to the floor at your feet.

“That’s better. The bra too. It doesn’t go with that skirt.” Jake had his hand on his cock while he watched your hands move behind your back to unclasp your bra.

You let the straps slip off your shoulders and down your arms and the bra joined the shirt on the floor.

Jake pursed his lips as his eyes moved between your breasts to your skirt and the movement of Jake’s hand as he stroked himself pulled the sheet further down his hips. Your pussy quivered in response. “Now the skirt’s all wrong.”

“Do you want me to take it off too?” Your voice was breathy as you watched the way he stroked himself and knew as soon as you climbed on him neither of you would last long.

“I think you better.”

Your breasts arched out as you reached behind your back to unzip your skirt and his lips formed an ‘O’ as he drew in a breath between his teeth. He was full on masturbating to the sight of you now and the sheet was shoved to the side. Holding the waistband of your skirt you exaggerated the wiggle of your hips while you shimmied it off. Unable to help yourself you slid your hand under the lace of your panties to the wetness there while you watched Jake and he watched you. Your heart raced as you brushed your clit and grunted at the sensation but made sure to touch yourself in a way that you knew would bring you to the edge but not send you over.

Jake’s eyes were on your hand fingering yourself and they went wide when you brought your other hand up to tweak your nipple. The combined sensations made you shiver and you felt your other nipple harden under his gaze. “Lose the panties.”

Both of your hands immediately went to the sides of your panties and pushed them down your hips. Your clit was buzzing and your pussy tingling, aching to be full of Jake. His eyes were focused on the bare lips of your pussy when you stood up and he sat up against the headboard.

“Come here.”

You moved over to the bed and held onto the headboard while you straddled him, sinking down onto his cock while he held it steady. He leaned his head forward to suck on one of your nipples and you started rocking your hips. After a few languid strokes Jake brought his knees up and thrust up hard into you until your hands were clutching the headboard so hard you were sure you’d have cramps. Your head tilted back and you moaned while you both thrust your hips harder and faster. His mouth was still on your breast when his cock started to pulse and he moved his face to the center of your chest to press a kiss there when you started to shudder around him. His moan into your chest turned you on even more and you felt your pussy spasm hard in response.

Long moments later, while you both tried to catch your breath you pressed a kiss into the damp curls at his forehead. “Do you really hate that shirt?”

He chuckled. “Actually, I do, can’t stand that color on you.”


	7. No Other Boats In Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “…Or we could just get naked.”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, cunnilingus and vaginal fingering in the open, sex

Jake stopped the boat and put the anchor down while you watched him. His sun kissed skin was bare to your eyes and the rippling muscles of his shoulders and chest were doing things to your core while you watched him work. Even his feet were bare and his swim trunks certainly didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination. Of course, you could say the same about the ridiculous black string bikini you were wearing.

Once he had the boat anchored, he grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler and sat down next to you.

After drinking some of the water you smiled over at Jake who was studying you. God the man was handsome, with that square jaw, slightly crooked nose, and blue eyes that made you melt every time he turned them on you. You seriously needed to cool down. “Want to go for a swim, Jake?”

With a smile he watched as you stood up and leaned back in his chair while crossing his ankles and arms. “…Or we could just get naked.”

Your eyes went wide as you spun around to look at the mischievous grin on his face. “Jake! What if someone sees us?”

He stood up and made a point of turning in a circle, there were no other boats in sight. “No one’s going to see us out here, sweetheart.”

When he was facing you again he took your hand and pulled you into his chest. His hand curled around the back of your neck and you felt him playing with the tie of your bikini top.

“Jake…” Your voice was barely above a whisper as his fingers skimmed over your shoulders with the ties and he pulled the fabric from your breasts.

His eyebrows waggled before he leaned down and hummed against your skin while trailing kisses down the middle of your chest and over each breast. By the time he started moving lower your nipples were hard peaks and you were wet and aching to be filled by him. Your eyes still flew open when you felt him untying your bikini bottoms and you glanced around to see if any other boats were in the vicinity. Jake chuckled as he bared you to his heated gaze. Licking his lips he reached the tip of his tongue out and swiped your pussy lips from your entrance to your clit. Using one hand on your ass to hold you up he sucked and licked your sensitive flesh and when one of his fingers slid easily into you your head lolled back and you moaned shamelessly. Your fingers threaded through his hair and you held onto him while he brought you to not one but two mind-blowing orgasms before finally laying you on a cushioned bench and fucking you senseless.

With a smile he reached a hand down to help you stand and kissed you when you were on your feet. He tasted like you and it just made your pussy ache for him again.

“How about that swim now?” He turned and made his way down the ladder on the side of the boat into the water.

How could you resist following that sexy ass anywhere?


	8. Not a People Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Jake sat at a table in the coffee shop scrolling through the notifications on his phone while he drank his coffee. The place was crowded, people crammed into booths and strangers sharing tables.

Of course, Jake sat completely alone because he'd growl at anyone who approached him.

Until you walked over with your coffee cup and tablet in hand and a smile on your face.

He didn't even look up when he saw the jean clad legs in front of him. "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person."

"Well, if I promise not to try and talk to you would you mind if I share your table?"

The sound of your voice got to him. It was sweet and light and he found himself smiling as he looked up from his phone. He was entranced when he actually met your eyes. Your smile lit up the room and suddenly he wasn’t quite as surly as he was just a few minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, it’s just not been a good week. Sure, honey,” he pushed the chair across from his out with his foot. “Have a seat.”

Your eyes flicked between his face and the chair in amusement as you sat down. “That bad?”

“Mmmmmm…I’m supposed to retire this week and shit keeps happening that makes me think it’s not going like I planned.”

“Oh. That sounds terrible.”

“At least today got brighter.” He grinned and winked at you and suddenly Jake didn’t really mind that he wasn’t alone at his table any longer.


	9. How Cold Is The Water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> I did change the prompt wording slightly to match the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, sex

 

“Jake Riley, I don’t think you’re one bit funny.” You made your way back to his big truck, your wet sandals in hand, still trying to peel your wet t-shirt away from your skin.

“Honey, you’re the one that wanted to know how cold the water was.” He snickered as he opened the rear passenger door and grabbed a towel out of the beach bag you had stashed there earlier in the day.

“I didn’t ask you to pick me up and toss me in!!” You tossed your sandals onto the floor and started to snatch the towel from him but he held it up out of your reach. Folding your arms over your chest you glared at him.

“Now honey, you’re all wet. Why don’t you get into the backseat, take those wet clothes off, and dry off?” His smirk grew and one eyebrow arched as his eyes went to your breasts which were very visible through the wet lace of your bra and thin cotton of your t-shirt.

After mumbling something about men with one-track minds you got into the backseat and shimmied out of your shorts and t-shirt. Jake handed you the towel and watched as you dried your skin off as best you could. His hand stopped you when you reached over to the beach back to grab your change of clothes.

“You’re not going to take off your bra and panties?”

Tilting your head back to look at Jake down your nose your eyes moved down the length of his body and noted the normally ample bulge in his pants was getting larger. “You, Detective Jake Riley, are going to fuck me in the back of your truck?”

His smirk widened and his broad shoulders bounced. “If you take off your bra and panties I am.”

You pulled your panties off then made a beckoning motion with your finger and scooted back so he could get in the truck. He pulled the door shut and you made a show of arching your back while reaching behind yourself to undo your bra clasp. His big hands gripped you behind the knees and pulled you toward him putting him between your thighs and laying you down on the seat.

Once you got your bra undone he pushed the cups up off your breasts and used his hands to knead them while running his thumbs over your nipples. When he’d teased them to stiff peaks he leaned down and tongued one of them. The sensation drove you crazy and you mewled while arching your head back. You were soaking wet, not just from the lake water at this point, and just needed him inside of you.

“Jake,” your hands were at his jeans undoing the button and trying to push them down his hips.

His blue eyes met yours while his teeth lightly grazed your nipple. “Yes, honey?”

“Pants. Off. Now.”

He chuckled and helped you unzip them and push his jeans and boxers down his hips. You threw one leg up over the back of the seat and curled your other leg around his waist, crying out when he thrust hard into you. He had a bit of trouble finding a position where he wasn’t constantly sliding off the seat and your foot kept slipping off the top of it when you attempted to rock your hips to meet him halfway.

There was something about the angle he was fucking you from that was driving you absolutely wild. It really didn’t take long at all for your body to start spasming around him and a long low moan escaped your mouth before he could catch it with a kiss. His thrusts got shorter, harder, and more erratic and you felt him swell and start to pulse inside of you. He groaned into your neck while you panted against his ear and both of you burst into hysterical giggles when you realized you were basically acting like foolish teenagers.

Jake bicep bulged next to your ear while he pushed himself up to look down in your eyes. “Car sex looks a hell of a lot easier in the movies.”

“Yeah,” you laughed. “It really does. But it felt damn good.”


	10. Better Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why are you naked?”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity

 

After knocking three times Jake wasn’t answering his door. He told you if he didn’t answer when you had plans just to use the spare key he kept in the flower pot on the side of his porch. The two of you hadn’t been dating long, even though you’d known him for several years, so it felt a little weird to just walk into his house without him. But you had groceries to bring in for dinner that you were making for the two of you.

Against your better judgment, you went and grabbed his hidden key and unlocked the front door. You put the key back where he had it then picked your bags back up and walked inside.

It wasn’t but maybe five minutes later, while you were bent over putting something into the refrigerator that you heard Jake coming down the hall. You stood up as you closed the door and nearly dropped the carton of eggs you were holding.

“Oh my god, Jake! Why are you naked?” You felt your cheeks flame and you couldn’t help the embarrassed smile that overran your mouth.

He had a towel in one hand and his phone in the other with ear buds in his ears. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his widened briefly at the sight of you in the kitchen. Jake quickly moved behind the island while he set his phone down and wrapped the towel in his hand around his waist. “Sorry about that, sweetheart. I just got out of the shower and my clothes are in the dryer.”

Your heart was still hammering in your chest and heat was creeping up through your abdomen and lower. Jake was well endowed and nicely built. “Oh, it’s fine. Totally okay, Jake. No problem.”

Jake spread his hands over the countertop in front of you and flashed a mischievous grin your way. “You alright there, sweetheart?”

“Just fine, Jake.” You turned your back to him and put the eggs on the countertop next to the stove.

“You sure? Should I turn around and come out again?”

Your head snapped in his direction and you looked at him with wide eyes. “No! Just go get dressed! I’ll never get dinner made with you standing there like that!”

He let out an amused chuckle and finally made it to the garage.

You wondered if you had a spare pair of panties in your purse because the ones you were wearing were definitely soaked.


	11. Staying Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m going to keep you safe.”
> 
> WARNINGS: implied domestic violence, injuries

 

Somehow your ex found out where you were. Despite moving, a restraining order, moving again, and changing your name he still found you.

Since Jake was the only number programmed in your cell phone, he was the one the hospital called when you were brought in by the ambulance.

When you opened your eyes, you found him talking to what you assumed to be another detective about your ex’s disregard for the restraining order.

You moved to sit up and he was at your bedside in an instant with gentle hands.

“How are you feeling, honey?” His hand cupped your bruised cheek and his thumb traced over the skin between your chin and cheek.

Trying for a smile you winced and sighed. “Like I was run over by a Mack truck.”

His lips pursed as his blue eyes scanned your face. He raised an eyebrow and motioned to your face. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you kind of look like you were.”

That got you to laugh but you had to put your hand to your abdomen when you did. Leaning your head back on your pillow you closed your eyes. “Oh Jake, way to boost a girl’s confidence.”

“You’ll always be the most beautiful woman I know, no matter what.”

“You’re only saying that because I occasionally let you take my pants off.”

He laughed at that. “Well, it’s more than your pants, but no, honey, that’s got nothing to do with it.”

You were quiet for a minute while you considered your situation. It might not look like it from the outside, but on the inside you were shaking and terrified. Lifting your head, you looked Jake right in the eyes. “I’m going to have to move again. He finds me wherever I go.”

Jake shook his head. “No you don’t.” He paused and shrugged, “Well, yes you do. But, you can move in with me. I’m going to keep you safe.”

“Jake, we’ve only known each other six months, I hardly think this is a reason for us to move in together.”

“It’s long enough for me to know I want to wake up next to you every day.”

On the one hand, had this never happened and Jake asked you to move in with him you would have said yes. But on the other, it felt a little like pity. “I don’t know, how can I know this is what you really want?”

His broad shoulders bounced again, and he leaned down to kiss your lips lightly as his hand moved into your hair. “Because I don’t lie to you and I planned on asking anyway. Either way, I’m keeping you safe.”

Sighing you leaned your head into his hand and closed your eyes. It would be nice to not feel like you had to look over your shoulder every second of every day. “Yeah, alright.”


	12. Lucky Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What are you doing out here?”
> 
> WARNINGS: flirting, allusion to sex

You stood at the rail of the boat looking out over the calm ocean water. There was a light breeze caressing your skin and the moonlight cast a soft glow on the horizon. It was quiet, peaceful.

Gentle hands draped a shawl around your shoulders. Turning your head, you caught Jake smiling at you.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Just enjoying the solitude we have out here.” You swept your hand in the direction of the moon. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

He draped a forearm over the rail and folded his hands together in front of him as he turned to look at you. His blue eyes were bright, and he’d never looked more handsome to you than he did in that moment. “Not anywhere near as beautiful as you, babe.”

Pressing up on your toes you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him. “You’re an incorrigible flirt, Jake Riley, you know that?”

Jake chuckled and hugged you to him. “Maybe, but it’s the truth.”

Humming you watched him lick his lips before dipping his head to meet yours halfway in a featherlight but sensual kiss. His tongue lightly traced your bottom lip before he leaned his forehead on yours and smiled.

“I’m a lucky man. Torch is gone. I’m retired. I have the boat repair business. I found you.”

“Sounds like you have it all.”

“I think I do.”

You tilted your head back to look at him fully. There was a mix of love and lust in the depths of his blue eyes. With a sultry smile you lightly slipped your hand in his and pulled him away from the rail. “Come on, let’s see how else that luck of yours might come into play.”

He smirked wickedly and followed you down to the little cabin below the deck.


	13. No Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

 

“Honey!!”

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you put the last of the towels into the hall closet. When you walked back into the living room Jake was holding an empty beer bottle in his hand over the back of the couch.

Crossing your arms over your chest you eyed the back of his head. “Yes Jake?”

He turned toward the sound of your voice and smiled as he held the beer bottle up. “Could you get me another beer?”

“You need to have that ankle looked at. You’ve been hobbling around here for days and it’s not getting better.”

Jake frowned. “It’s fine.”

“Really? Then why did you yell for me to get you a beer?”

That smile, the one that normally melted your insides, slowly spread over his lips. “Because you love me and are sympathetic to my pain?”

“Oh, I love you alright, Jake.  _ But _ I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

His blue eyes rolled, and he huffed. “Does it really mean that much to you?”

“It would mean a lot to our marriage.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go tomorrow if it will make you feel better.”

You took the proffered beer bottle from him and returned with another one which you held onto when he tried to take it. “You’re really going to go?”

“Yes, honey.” He popped open the bottle once you released it.

“Good, because I’d hate for you to miss out on the surprise I have for you.” When you walked away you made sure to exaggerate the sway of your hips knowing he’d be watching you.

“Surprise? Come on, honey, don’t you think a surprise would be good medicine?”

You winked over your shoulder. “See the doctor, then I’ll give you your medicine.”


	14. One Of Those Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I like this, being so close to you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Your eyes drifted over to the couch where Jake sat with his ankle over his knee and his arm thrown over the back of it. He had the remote in his other hand flipping through movie channels to find something you would both enjoy while you made popcorn.

“How about  _ Alien _ ?” His penchant for sci fi and action together in one film.

Sure, why not, you thought. Gives me a chance to cuddle into him and bury my face in his chest. “Alright.”

He brought the movie up and paused it while you dumped the bag of buttery popcorn into a bowl and carried it over to the couch. When you sat down his arm wrapped around your shoulder to pull you into him. Jake was smiling and nuzzled his nose under your ear.

The two of you just sat like that for a minute, not moving, his breath lightly tickling the skin of your neck.

Finally, he pulled back and kissed your lips. “I like this, being so close to you.”

“I like this too, Jake.” You smiled up and almost lost yourself in the depths of his blue eyes.

The way he looked at you sometimes was both primal and full of love. It was one of those moments.

“Why don’t you move in here with me?”

You knew the look you gave him was full of surprise. “Is that what you really want?”

He chuckled lightly and kissed the side of your head. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t, honey. I’m retired now, I won’t be leaving you home alone all the time.”

It wasn’t at all the conversation you were expecting when you came over for dinner and a movie. Somehow though, it finally felt right. “Okay Jake. Let’s do it.”

The grin on his face made you smile, and you cuddled into him with the bowl of popcorn between you when he lifted the remote to start the movie.


	15. Pussy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”
> 
> WARNINGS: oral sex on the kitchen counter

 

Jake set the last bag of groceries on the kitchen island and started pulling fruits and vegetables out of it.  When he grabbed the honeydew you’d gotten he smirked and his eyes lifted to your face.

Just as quickly as the look appeared it was gone, and you narrowed your eyes on him. “Jake Riley, don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”

He closed the refrigerator and moved back to the island. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, honey.”

“Bullshit, you just looked like the cat that ate the canary.”

That brought a smirk back to his face and his blue eyes dropped to your skirt. “Are you wearing any panties?”

Your face flamed. “Of course, I am! I just came in from the grocery store.”

Jake came around the island and pulled you into him, his hands sliding under your skirt and over your bare cheeks. “Well, well, what do we have here?”

You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning at his touch. “It’s a thong, Jake.”

“Even better.” His strong hands gripped your ass and lifted you to the kitchen island.

One of the grocery bags was knocked over and apples spilled onto the floor as Jake positioned you where he wanted you. The fabric of your thong was pulled aside, and his tongue was a flurry of movement. You barely had time to wrap your legs around his shoulders before you felt the telltale heat blooming in your core. It was with some effort that you managed to grasp his hair and watch him between your legs before your body started to spasm.

Jake chuckled against you and pressed a kiss to your inner thigh as he let you ride out your orgasm on his tongue. You lay back on the island for a minute trying to catch your breath and when you opened your eyes found Jake smiling down at you.

“Will you look at the mess you made?”

“Me?” You sat up and looked at the apples all over the floor. “You were the one trying to prove some point…What was the point, again?”

“You’re the pussy cat.”


	16. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “It’s okay to hurt and breakdown, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sadness, mentions death of a parent

 

You never cried, at least not in front of anyone, and Jake knew that. So when the tears pooled in the corners of your eyes at the news of your father’s death and you went inside the house, he let you go. It was his retirement party and you didn’t want to make a scene.

More than that, you simply never let anyone see you vulnerable. Maybe it was silly to hide when the people at the party cared for you as much as they did Jake.

When you made it into the master bathroom you looked in the mirror and the dam just broke. Tears started to fall and you slid down the wall to the floor while you sobbed.

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened, and you looked through your hair to find Jake kneeling in front of you.

He reached out a hand to tuck your hair behind your ear and you tried to hide your face. His hand returned to rest over his knee. “Honey, it’s okay to hurt and breakdown, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“It’s your retirement party, Jake.”

“So? You’re more important to me than a party.”

The two of you stared at each other for so long your eyes started to burn and you had to squeeze them shut.

“Honey…”

You opened your eyes again to find Jake sitting on the floor across from you with his arms open. Rather than argue you crawled into his lap and let him hold you while you sobbed for your father.


	17. Crazy, In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I love you…Of course I’m gonna defend you like that.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

“You’re trouble, Detective, and I’m just counting the days until your retirement is official and you’re out of my hair.” The Captain was yelling at Jake. Again.

You rolled your eyes, slammed the phone down, and got up to walk into the Captain’s office.

Both men gave you a surprised look when you pushed the door closed. Hard.

“You know what, Captain? You’re a pompous ass if you think this department isn’t going to struggle once Jake is gone. None of the other detectives here, myself included, have his experience or knack for getting a step ahead of the criminals. So, the Torch has been a difficult case? Could you have done any better? I. Don’t. Think. So.” You started to say more but the Captain looked like steam was about to come out of his ears and Jake grabbed your elbow.

“We’ll see you later.” He pulled you along next to him through the squad room and outside where you made your way to his car. Once there he rounded on you. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking he’s being an idiot, and someone needed to step in before you ended up punching him.”

Jake shook his head. “I can take care of myself, I’m nearly out, but he could have your badge. You don’t need to stick up for me like that.”

“God you’re so dense sometimes. I love you…Of course I’m gonna defend you like that.”  

His blue eyes blinked. Once. Twice. And a third time before he spoke again. “What?”

“I said I love you, Jake. I’m in love with you.” You wiggled your hips and two-stepped in a circle. “I’m crazy in love with your fool ass.”

Apparently, your silly little dance struck him funny because he laughed as he leaned back against his car. His hand stroked over his chin while he looked you over. “I never thought I’d be the guy you fell in love with but can’t say I’m sorry. I love you too.”

“Great.” You threw your hands up in the air and rolled your eyes. “Now that we have that established how about you buy me dinner? I might not be able to afford to feed myself tomorrow.”

He chuckled and opened the passenger door. Before you could get into the car, he grabbed your elbow again and leaned in to steal a kiss. You licked your lips when he stepped back and grinned at you. “Maybe I need to argue with the Captain more often.”


	18. Feeling Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> WARNINGS: held hostage at gunpoint, struck by a gun, injury, nightmare, fear

 

It had been a nightmare. You’d just gone into the bank to make the afternoon deposit for your bookstore and suddenly there was a masked man telling everyone to get down.

Three hours you were held hostage in the bank virtually at gunpoint.

One of the bank robbers recognized you from a picture of you and Jake in the paper and pistol whipped you in the side of the head. Your cheek and eye hurt but fortunately nothing was broken. There would be swelling and bruising for awhile and it was suggested you stay off work for a few weeks.

Jake finally got you home and all you wanted to do was huddle under blankets on the couch cuddled up to him.

He had his arm around you, flipping through channels, while you dozed off against him.

Someone was pointing a gun in your face again and you started whimpering.

Gentle hands shook you awake. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

It was Jake’s voice and when you opened your good eye you found his concerned blue ones watching you.

“You were having a nightmare honey, you’re okay.”

“My head hurts.” You lifted a hand and laid it over your eye and cheek. Not that it helped but covering it seemed to make you feel better.

“You want the bag of peas again?”

“Please.”

“How about some of your peppermint tea?”

You gave Jake a wan smile and nodded.

He got up, pulling the blankets back around you as he did, and went into the kitchen. You could hear him pouring water into the tea maker and popping one of the cups of tea into the dispenser. When he came back, he had a mug in one hand and a cloth wrapped bag of peas in the other.

You took a sip of the tea first, he made it perfectly, then set the mug on the tray he had set up next to you.

“Come here, honey.” Jake sat back down and opened his arms to you.

You cuddled into him again with your good cheek resting on his chest, and he gently laid the peas over your other eye and cheek. He went back to flipping through the channels as he made sure you felt safe and the peas stayed in place.


	19. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I dare you to go down there.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You sat on the porch waiting for Jake to pull up to the old house your grandmother left you. When he finally did you jumped up and ran to meet him at his car door.

“Jake, thank god you’re here.” You practically jumped into his arms, throwing him off balance and back against the car.

“Honey, you’re shaking. What happened?” He set you down away from him so he could close the door then turned his focus on you.

Letting out a puff of air you stared at nothing and shook your head. “I honestly don’t know. I was downstairs in the basement going through one of Grandma’s old trunks when the rocking chair started rocking and I heard a scraping sound.”

He just looked at you.

“Jake, seriously. There’s something down there. But there wasn’t anything there.”

“Uh huh.”

You put your hands on your hips and narrowed your eyes on him. He didn’t look like he believed you at all. “I’m not crazy, Jake.”

“Didn’t say you were, honey. But there’s got to be a logical explanation for what happened. I’m not going to believe that your dead grandmother is still in her basement playing some kind of teenage prank on you.”

Jake walked to the house while he talked, and you followed him.

When you got to the basement door you glared at him. “I dare you to go down there.”

He shook his head and turned the basement light on.

You were not going back down there until you knew whatever it was that moved the rocking chair and made that sound was gone.

There was almost complete silence for a few seconds then you heard Jake walking around. He started talking like he was actually talking to someone in the basement and you took a step back away from the door. A few minutes later you heard Jake on the steps, and he appeared in the doorway wearing a smile and holding a black and white kitten, probably six months old, in his arms.

“Pretty sure this little guy was what make that chair rock and made the sound you heard.” He held the juvenile feline out and you took it in your arms.

“Awwwww, I didn’t know grandma had a cat.” The cat even had a purple collar with a tag indicating its name was Fluffy.

Suddenly the air around you was cold and the words ‘thank you’ floated on the air. The temperature returned to normal immediately after that.

The two of you looked at each other, then at the cat who was purring contentedly in your arms.

You shrugged. “Okay, so I guess Grandma wanted to make sure I found Fluffy.”


	20. Still Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “All I ever wanted is right here in front of me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: slight angst

 

You paced the hotel room, back and forth, back and forth. It was the night before your wedding, and you finally realized you weren’t in love with Ted at all. The two of you already talked it out and called things off, he wasn’t in love with you either. He was going to go back to the house you rented and pack his things while you stayed in your hotel room for the night.

If you were really honest with yourself, you were still in love with Jake and you always would be.

After Ted left you sent Jake a text message asking him to come to your room because you needed to talk to him.

That was over an hour ago and Jake still hadn’t responded. So, you kept pacing.

At one point you ordered room service.

Maybe he doesn’t care anymore, you thought to yourself. After all, you were the one that broke up with him because his job consumed all of his time.

There was a knock on the door, and you went to get your purse. You were digging around in it when you opened the door and found Jake standing there instead of the room service cart.

You took a step back and stared, dumbfounded, at him while he stepped inside the room and closed the door.

“I got your text.” Jake paused and studied you for a minute before reaching out to pull you into his arms. “And Ted called me.”

That surprised you, Ted had said he thought you should be with Jake, but you didn’t think he’d call your ex-lover. You pulled back away from Jake’s chest to look at him. “He did?”

“Yeah.” Jake was looking at you with an intensity you hadn’t felt since the two of you were together. It was different this time though, and you couldn’t quite pinpoint what that difference was.

“I still love you, Jake. That’s why I couldn’t marry Ted. But I know how important the job is to y…”

He lifted a finger and put it to your lips with a smile. “I’m retiring, honey. And all I ever wanted is right here in front of me.”

The word ‘oh’ formed on your tongue just as Jake’s head bent to kiss you.


	21. You Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “First one to make a noise loses.”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, nipple licking, vaginal fingering, sex, orgasm

 

“Shhhhh...” Jake chuckled and put a hand over your mouth to stop your giggles.

You stuck your tongue out to lick his hand.

He just smirked and put the key in the door to unlock it while shaking his head at your antics.

When the door was open you stepped into the house and reached behind you to pull the zipper of your dress down.

The two of you turned to face each other just as you were letting the dress slide off your shoulders to the floor. His blue eyes darkened and swept appreciatively over your naked body.

Two steps and Jake had you in his arms kissing you breathless.

Five more steps and he had you pressed against the wall with his hand between your legs. You moaned at the contact and banged your head back against the wall.

“Shhhhh…” Again, he shushed you.

“No one is going to hear us, Jake.”

“Not the point.” He mumbled around one of your nipples as his finger slid into you prompting a gasp.

“Alright…” You squeaked as he hooked his finger slightly. “It’s not like you’re…AH…quiet either…First one to make a noise loses.”

“You’re going to lose, honey.” Jake flicked your nipple with his tongue before blowing cool air over it.

You had to stop yourself from hissing in a breath at the sensation. “I don’t give up easily, Jakey.”

He grit his teeth and you knew if you hadn’t challenged him that he would have growled at you.

Your hands reached down to undo his buckle and unzip his pants so you could reach in and stroke his cock.

His head tilted back and he pressed his lips together. A second finger slid inside of you and you had to bite down on your lip.

Suddenly Jake pulled you away from the wall and started walking you down the hallway to the bedroom. Once there he hurriedly toed off his shoes and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. He stepped out of them as he walked you to the bed and you fell down on it together.

The only sound filling the room after that was that of flesh hitting flesh as Jake fucked you hard into the mattress. When your pussy clenched down on Jake’s cock you gripped the sheets in your hands so hard they started to hurt. White light exploded behind your eyes and you arched your back off the bed while you fought not to cry out. Jake’s orgasm almost immediately followed yours and he stiffened above you as his cock pulsed but he didn’t make a sound.

Seconds, or minutes, later you relaxed into each other and Jake rested his sweaty forehead on your shoulder.

“That was fucking amazing, but I have to admit I like hearing you moan my name.” Jake lifted his head to look at you and waggled his eyebrows.

You giggled again. “You lose.”


	22. World War III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day of Rooker for Jake Riley, prompt #47: “I locked the keys in the car.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You locked the front door of the house and cringed as you heard your neighbor Jackie screeching next door. It looked like she was throwing things out onto the lawn. And her boyfriend Stan was standing out there, arms spread, and yelling back.

Don’t make eye contact, you kept telling yourself. Jackie was the type of person who would get anyone involved in an argument if she thought there was a chance they might be on her side.

Fortunately, you made it to the car and got in without her saying anything to you. Just as you were about to start the car though, someone knocked on the window. You sighed. It was Jackie. Rather than roll down the window you just got out of the car with the hope that you could steer her back to her own yard.

“Can you believe it?” She pointed at Stan. “He loves Stacey more than me!”

“I doubt that’s true, Jackie.” You held her elbow and started walking with her to where Stan was.

“She’s right, Jackie.” Stan implored. “I love you both the same.”

“I don’t believe you, Stan.” She turned to you. “Do you?”

Inwardly you groaned. Their relationship problems were none of your business and you didn’t want to get involved. “Jackie, I have to get to work. I really don’t know what to think right now.”

She started to say something else, but you walked quickly away back to your car. The only problem was, the keys were still in the ignition, and apparently, you’d locked the door. With a heavy sigh, you stamped back to the front door and rang the bell.

When Jake opened the door five minutes later you had your head leaning against the mailbox trying to block out the sound of Jackie and Stan arguing next door.

His blue eyes gave you a quizzical look then raised in surprise to the clothing once again flying through Jackie’s front door. “What’s going on?”

“I locked the keys in the car.” You grumbled and pushed past him into the house.

“Maybe you should wait until World War 3 next door is over?” He grinned down at you while you fished the spare key from the bowl next to the door.

Your eyes moved between him and the vicinity of Jackie’s house. “Yeah, maybe I’ll just call Natalie and let her know I’ll be in around noon.”

Jake was looking out the side window. “Probably a good idea. It looks like she’s started on the furniture.”


	23. Detective Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Halloween prompt “I feel like there’s an inside joke here but I don’t get it.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

 

Jake was sitting on the couch reading the paper when you walked into the living room carrying a cauldron, broomstick, and a few bags of candy. His blue eyes lifted to what you were doing and bounced between your costume and the items in your hands when you sat next to him.

The paper folded down and he watched you for a minute. “I feel like there’s an inside joke here, but I don’t get it.”

Your costume was a modified version of sexy cop with a witch’s hat and cape thrown in.

Smiling over at him, you opened the bags of candy and dumped them into the cauldron. “I’m a witchy detective.”

“Uh huh.” He eyed you suspiciously. “More like naughty witch trying to get her cop boyfriend’s attention.”

“I am not a naughty witch.” You huffed at him and moved from the couch to set the cauldron and broomstick next to the front door.

His eyes followed you around the room as you got things ready for trick or treators. When you came back to the couch and sat next to him he held up his handcuffs.

“What were these for?”

Shaking your head, you snatched them back from him. You hadn’t even noticed he took them from the clip on the belt of your costume. “They are part of my costume, Jake.”

“You sure about that, sweetheart?” One eyebrow was in his hairline as he smirked at you.

“Jake Riley, you’re incorrigible. I was trying to add realism to my costume.” You snapped the handcuffs back in place then pointed at him. “If you’re not careful I’ll arrest you for interfering with a detective witch’s business.”

Jake held his wrists out to you with a grin just as the doorbell rang. “Later then? I’ll be sure to resist arrest.”

“Ha ha Jake. You’re not funny.”

He lifted his paper again and went back to reading. “I wasn’t trying to be, sweetheart. Resisting arrest could be fun.”

You paused before you opened the door to consider that and smiled as you thought about strip searching him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
